1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to measuring magnetic susceptibility of material. More particularly, the present invention relates to suppress non-specific bindings on magnetic particles based on investigation on magnetic susceptibility of magnetic material.
2. Description of Related Art
In chemical industry, it is often to produce composite molecules which include several kinds of molecules bound together. In medicine production as an example, several molecules should be mixed together to have the curing effect. However, during mixing the molecules, some un-wanted molecules may be also bound as well, causing impurity or even producing the other effect. Usually, the specific binding molecules are wanted while the non-specific binding molecules are unwanted.
How to suppress the non-specific binding molecules and even increase the specific binding molecules to a core particle is an issue in the art, so as to suppress the non-specific binding molecules.